


Twoje czułe serce

by Nigaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Crush, Good Alpha Peter, Jealous Scott, Kate is a bitch, Manipulative Peter, Multi, Murder, Peter uczy Scotta jak być wilkołakiem, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Scott, Revenge, i przy okazji morduje ludzi, smut?, wiem że to się wyklucza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Co gdyby pierwsze spotkanie Scotta i Petera nie odbyło się w lesie, ale trzy miesiące wcześniej w szpitalu, kiedy Peter dopiero planował zemstę na mordercy swojego stada?





	1. Spotkanie

Ludzie w pośpiechu mijali Scotta, zupełnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi, kiedy szedł korytarzem szpitala w stronę stacji pielęgniarek. Mieli ważniejsze sprawy, tutaj zawsze coś się działo, zawsze trzeba było komuś pomóc, kogoś ratować. W powietrzu wisiała atmosfera śmierci, ze wszystkich stron czuło się zapach medykamentów pomieszanych z metaliczną wonią krwi.

Ze względu na to wszystko nie lubił tu przebywać. Nie znosił patrzeć na ludzkie cierpienie wiedząc, że nie może pomóc. Najgorsze było siedzenie w poczekalni, skąd właśnie uciekł. Nie było tam śmiertelnie rannych, ale wiele osób płakało z bólu lub wyglądało tak mizernie, że robiło mu się ich żal. Jak ten staruszek, który siedział obok niego. Był taki słaby i kruchy, Scott miał wrażenie, że gdyby go dotknął, to coś by mu złamał. Cały drżał, a jego oddech był nierówny, jakby go bolało i tak zapewne było. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, staruszek został wezwany do lekarza, a jeden z pielęgniarzy pomógł mu wstać i dojść we właściwe miejsce.

\- Scott, miałeś czekać w poczekalni.

Spojrzał na mamę, która podeszła do niego, trzymając na rękach jakiś tobołek z różnymi pojemnikami.

\- Nie mogłem już tam wytrzymać – wyjaśnił szczerze. W korytarzu wcale nie było lepiej, ale przynajmniej nie siedział bez celu w jednym miejscu.

\- Jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut, góra dwadzieścia – zapewniła go mama. Przyszedł ją odebrać, bo samochód mieli w naprawie, a było już późno, nie chciał by wracała do domu sama.

\- Daj znać jak skończysz – poprosił. Wiedział że jej dyżur może się nieco przedłużyć, bo w szpitalu brakowało personelu, a im pieniędzy. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł normalnie pracować i pomagać mamie, bo te grosze, które zarabiał w klinice weterynaryjnej niewiele pomagały ich sytuacji finansowej.

Jego mama odeszła, wołana przez jedną z lekarek, a on kontynuował swój spacer przez szpital. Nie zwracał zbyt wielkiej uwagi na to, gdzie idzie, po prostu chciał się oddalić od chorych i tego całego zgiełku. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w mieście wydarzył się jakiś wypadek, ale na pewno zdążyłby już o tym usłyszeć u Stilesa, od którego wracał.

Nogi zaprowadziły go w końcu na oddział, na którym dostrzegł tylko jedną pielęgniarkę przechadzającą się między salami i sprawdzającą pacjentów. Zajrzał do jednego z takich pomieszczeń i szybko zorientował się, że leżą tu wyłącznie ludzie będący w śpiączkach. Im szedł dalej, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. Każda kolejna osoba tylko leżała w łóżku i nie ruszała się, podpięta do różnorakiej aparatury. Było w tym coś upiornego, te wszystkie nieruchome ciała, a wewnątrz nich uwięzione świadomości, które nijak nie mogły się uwolnić. Jak wiele czuły takie osoby? Jak wiele słyszały? Czy w porządku było pozwalać im tak cierpieć? Musiało to być coś strasznego dla nich samych jak i dla rodziny. Czasami zapominał jak wielkie miał szczęście, że nic podobnego nie przydarzyło się jemu lub mamie.

\- Jesteś chłopaczkiem od Melissy, prawda?

Scott podskoczył i odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos. To była pielęgniarka, którą widział wcześniej. Nie kojarzył jej, ale ona najwyraźniej kojarzyła jego.

\- Uh, tak – potwierdził i spojrzał na jej identyfikator. Jennifer. Nadal nic mu to nie mówiło. – Przepraszam że tak się kręcę, ale czekam aż mama skończy pracę.

\- W porządku – zapewniła go Jennifer z uśmiechem tak sympatycznym, że Scott nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić. – Miło zobaczyć nową twarz, zwykle poza lekarzem i innymi pielęgniarkami nikt tu nie przychodzi. Chcesz mi może pomóc?

\- Nie jestem lekarzem. Umiem tylko pobierać krew od psów i kotów.

\- Bez obaw. – Jennifer położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a jego przeszedł dreszcz, którego nie potrafił opisać. – Nie będę ci dawać strzykawki do ręki.

Z braku lepszej rzeczy do roboty, Scott poszedł za pielęgniarką i pomógł jej zmieniać kroplówki pacjentów. Jego pomoc polegała tylko na powieszeniu ich, ale i tak poczuł się użyteczny. Obeszli tak każdą z sal, aż dotarli do ostatniej, która różniła się znacząco od poprzednich. Tamte były jak każda inna szpitalna sala, ta – za wyjątkiem obecności medycznego sprzętu – wyglądała jak kawałek wyciętego mieszkania. Były w niej meble, normalne łóżko, a znajdujący się w niej pacjent nie leżał, a po prostu siedział. Wyglądał jak manekin i tylko unosząca się i opadająca ci chwilę klatka piersiowa wskazywała na to, że żyję.

Jennifer praktycznie automatycznie wymieniła kroplówkę, mówiąc coś w międzyczasie do swojego pacjenta. To samo robiła też z poprzednimi, ale wobec tego używał więcej słów i bardziej złożonych zdań, tak jakby rozumiał więcej.

Ciekawość musiała się pojawić na jego twarzy, bo pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego i zachęciła, by stanął przed mężczyzną. Zbliżył się niepewnie i przypatrzył jego twarzy, która pokryta była bliznami. Co mogło mu się stać?

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko porozmawianiu z nim chwilkę? – spytał Jennifer.

\- Ale on…

\- Jest przytomny – zapewniła. Wskazała na oczy i w tym samym momencie powieki powoli opadły i znów się uniosły. Scott wzdrygnął się. – Pan Hale jest w nieco innym stanie niż pozostali pacjenci.

\- To znaczy? – Domyślał się, ale chciał usłyszeć konkretne wyjaśnienia.

\- Jest sparaliżowany. Może poruszać tylko powiekami i samodzielnie oddychać.

\- Więc rozumie wszystko? – zapytał dla pewności. Chociaż mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego i tak czuł się obserwowany. Włosy na całym ciele stawały mu od tego dęba.

\- Każde słowo. – Jennifer obeszła fotel, na którym siedział Hale i podeszła do drzwi. – Porozmawiaj z nim chwilkę. Dawno nikt go nie odwiedzał. Kiedyś bywała tu jego siostrzenica i siostrzeniec, ale dawno już ich nie widziałam.

\- A co z resztą rodziny?

Jennifer popatrzył na mężczyznę.

\- Nie żyją. Pożar. Stąd te blizny na twarzy.

Teraz wszystko było jasne. Nie rozumiał tylko jak pożar mógł spowodować paraliż. Może szok? Albo trauma po utracie prawie całej rodziny?

Scott nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła i został sam ze sparaliżowanym mężczyzną. Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo dlatego odsunął się z zasięgu jego wzroku i przysiadł na łóżku. Nie pomogło to za wiele, miał wrażenie że cały pokój jest przesiąknięty nienawiścią i gniewem, i dusił się w nim. Mimo to postanowił zostać. Siedzenie godzinami w ciszy musiało być potwornym przeżyciem.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Hale – przywitał się niepewnie. Czuł się głupio mówiąc do mężczyzny, który równie dobrze mógł uchodzić za martwego, ale Jennifer zapewniła go, że jest przytomny, co potwierdzały okazjonalne mrugnięcia powiekami. – Mam na imię Scott McCall.

Co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć? Nie był fanem jednostronnych konwersacji. W dodatku skąd miał wiedzieć, co zainteresuje dorosłego mężczyznę?

\- Jestem… uh, uczniem szkoły średniej. Jestem w drużynie lacrosse, ale nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze. Pewnie przez astmę.

Mimowolnie sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, gdzie trzymał swój inhalator.

\- Albo przez to, że jestem po prostu słaby w jakimkolwiek sporcie. Chciałbym kiedyś zostać kapitanem drużyny, ale to raczej niemożliwe. Mój przyjaciel Stiles powtarza mi ciągle, że prędzej nasz kolega Greenberg nim zostanie niż któryś z nas.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem mówiło mu się coraz łatwiej. Przesunął się też na łóżku, by lepiej widzieć twarz Hale’a i jego oczy wpatrzone w jeden punkt na ścianie.

\- Greenberg też nie jest jakiś dobry, ale przynajmniej gra regularnie. Ja i Stiles ciągle siedzimy na ławie i wchodzimy do gry tylko gdy któryś z podstawowych graczy dozna urazu. Czyli prawie nigdy.

Hale zamrugał, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- W nauce też nie jestem orłem – wyznał pochylając głowę. – Mam problemy z przedmiotami ścisłymi. Stiles radzi sobie świetnie, ale on zawsze był mądry. Nie tak mądry jak Lydia. Stiles podkochuje się w niej od przedszkola, jest najmądrzejsza w całej szkole i chodzi z kapitanem drużyny lacrosse. Nie wiem nawet czemu ci to mówię, ale Jennifer, to znaczy pielęgniarka powiedziała, że będzie ci przyjemniej.

Atmosfera w sali zrobiła się jakby lżejsza, nie czuł już takiego gniewu jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Jeśli to Hale był wściekły z jakiegoś powodu, to ewidentnie mu przechodziło.

\- To musi być straszne nie mieć żadnych odwiedzających – mówił ostrożnie, nie chcąc urazić mężczyzny. – Cały dzień nie móc się ruszyć i nie mieć nikogo do rozmowy… Nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

Scott usłyszał odgłos przebijanej skóry i szybko spojrzał na dłonie mężczyzny, spoczywające na oparciu obitego właśnie skórą fotela, ale nie zaciskały się na nich w żaden sposób. Musiało mu się przesłyszeć. Ale na pewno efektem jego wyobraźni nie był powrót nieprzyjemnej atmosfery. Wstyd było się przyznać, ale zląkł się jej.

\- Scott, tu jesteś.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymał oddech, dopóki nie wypuścił go z drżeniem. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i zobaczył mamę, przebraną i gotową do wyjścia.

\- Przepraszam, mamo – powiedział i zszedł z łóżka, uprzednio poprawiając pościel. Spojrzał ostatni raz na mężczyznę, który dalej siedział nieruchomo. – Zawędrował aż tutaj, bo mi się nudziło.

\- Widzę, że poznałeś pana Hale’a.

\- Znasz go? – zdziwił się.

\- Pomagałam przy nim raz czy dwa. – Mama objęła go i zaczęła wyprowadzać z sali. – Wracajmy do domu, umieram z głodu.

\- Ja też – przyznał i uśmiechnął się, oglądając się za siebie. – Do zobaczenia, panie Hale.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu to powiedział, ale szybko wyleciało mu to z głowy, gdy wyszedł z mamą na zewnątrz i zaczęli wracać do domu. Dopóki nie zostawili szpitala w tyle, Scott nie mógł się wyzbyć uczucia, że jest przez kogoś obserwowany.         


	2. Ostatni dzień szkoły

Scott ziewnął – po raz czwarty w ciągu pięciu minut – i otworzył swoją szafkę, z której wyjął książkę do angielskiego. Gdyby tylko mógł, schowałby się w środku i zasnął. Po powrocie do domu ze szpitala nie mógł spać, przez większość nocy przewracał się tylko bez celu z boku na bok, a gdy już udawało mu się zasnąć, to bardzo szybko się budził, bardzo czymś zlękniony. Nie miał nawet pojęcia co go tak przestraszyło, dawno już osiągnął wiek, który wykluczał bania się potworów spod łóżka, a za oknem nie było nikogo ani niczego, przynajmniej nie gdy sprawdzał.

Zastanawiał się, czy to miało cos wspólnego z jego wizytą w pokojach z osobami w śpiączce. Mimo wszystko widok tych wszystkich ciał był przerażający, mogło mu się udzielić i podświadomie powstał swego rodzaju absurdalny strach wobec tych ludzi. A najgorszy z nich wszystkich był pan Hale. Gdyby nie to, że zrobiło mu się żal jego i jego samotności, nie zostawałby z nim wtedy tak długo. Fakt, że mężczyzna był po prostu sparaliżowany, ale widział wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, słyszał każdą konwersację i był świadomy, mroził krew w żyłach, gdy dodało się do tego sparaliżowane ciało. Był pewien, że osoby takie jak on można zobaczyć w horrorach. Tylko tam taka osoba w końcu wstawała i mordowała wszystkich dookoła wyjawiając, że tak naprawdę wcale nie była sparaliżowana tylko udawała.  

\- Co słychać, Scott?

Odskoczył niczym oparzony od szafki, gdy nagle rozległ się huk, na który zwrócili uwagę wszyscy uczniowie znajdujący się na korytarzu. Przyczyną tego hałasu był Stiles, który uśmiechał się niewinnie.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak, stary – poprosił go Scott, starając się uspokoić oddech.

\- Coś taki nerwowy? – spytał Stiles autentycznie zmartwiony. – Wiesz co? Nieważne. Jak samopoczucie w ostatnim dniu szkoły?

\- Okej – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się jak każdego innego dnia tylko bardziej niewyspany. – Chyba.

\- Chyba? – Stiles obszedł go i stanął po jego lewej. – Wakacje się zaczynają. Musimy uzgodnić, co będziemy robić. Może się gdzieś wyrwiemy? Co powiesz na wycieczkę do Los Angeles?

\- Za co? Nie mam pieniędzy. Ty zresztą też nie.

Obaj byli spłukanymi frajerami. Oczywiście sam brak pieniędzy nie czynił z kogoś frajera, ale na pewno nie pomagał.

\- Złapiemy stopa.

\- Chcesz umrzeć? Wiesz że możemy trafić na kogoś niebezpiecznego?

\- To co? Chcesz siedzieć całe wakacje w mieście kiedy możemy pojechać do innego miasta na… na basen na przykład!

\- W Beacon Hills też masz basen – zauważył i zamknął szafkę, upewniając się wcześniej, że wszystko ma.

\- Nie znasz powiedzenia, że trawa jest zawsze bardziej zielona tam gdzie nas nie ma?

Zaczęli iść do swoich sal, każdy na inne zajęcia. Dopiero trzecią lekcję mieli wspólną, historię z trenerem drużyny lacrosse. Scott nie cieszył się specjalnie na te godzinę.

\- To chyba oznacza, że gdzieś indziej wcale nie musi być lepiej niż tam, gdzie akurat jesteś – powiedział i znów ziewnął. Zaczynało go to irytować. Już się bał, jak przetrwa te wszystkie godziny w klasach, podczas nudnych wykładów. Czuł, że dostanie dziś karę za spanie na lekcji.

\- Całe życie siedzę w Beacon Hills, chcę zobaczyć coś innego – jęknął Stiles i obaj zatrzymali się przed jego salą, gdzie czekała go matematyka. – O cholera. Już jest.

Nie musiał zaglądać, by wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, ale i tak zerknął do środka i zobaczył siedzącą w pierwszym rzędzie Lydię. Towarzyszył jej Jackson, który zdecydowanie nie siedział tam czekając na matematykę. Przynajmniej nie na matmę na poziomie zarezerwowanym dla takich geniuszy jak Lydia czy Stiles.

Podczas gdy jego przyjaciel maślanym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w pannę Martin, on gapił się na Jacksona, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Zazdrościł swojemu koledze z drużyny. Zazdrościł mu wyglądu, umiejętności, pieniędzy, zdrowia. Chciałby być taki jak on, a nie słaby i chorowity. Marzył o byciu kapitanem, o pięknej dziewczynie u jego boku, o tym że może sobie kupić co tylko chce, nie martwiąc się czy starczy pieniędzy na jedzenie. 

Ale to się nigdy nie stanie. Więc powinien przestać o tym myśleć tak jak Stiles powinien przestać myśleć o tym, że Lydia kiedykolwiek go zauważy.

\- Śliń się dalej, a ja idę do swojej klasy – powiedział przyjacielowi, który tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi.

Scott dotarł do swojej sali i zajął przypisane mu na początku roku miejsce. Krótko po tym do klasy dołączyła nauczycielka i zaczęła lekcję. Słuchał jej przez jakieś pięć minut, potem jego myśli mimowolnie powędrowały do pana Hale’a. Był ciekawy jego historii. Co się stało podczas pożaru, jak się uratował, czemu rodzina go nie odwiedza? Gdzie w ogóle ta rodzina teraz mieszka? Czy pożar to był wypadek czy podpalenie? Jak się teraz czuje? Czy blizny go bolą? Co robi całymi dniami?

Poczuł nagłą potrzebę wybrania się do szpitala i przekonania się o wszystkim na własne oczy. Mężczyzna go przerażał, ale jednocześnie intrygował, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Najchętniej usłyszałby całą historię z ust samego Hale’a, ale zapewne marna była na to szansa. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy doszło do pożaru, ale nie pamiętał żadnego z ostatnich kilku lat, więc musiał mieć miejsce co najmniej przed dziesięcioma laty, kiedy był młodszy i takie rzeczy nie przykuwały jego uwagi.

Lekcja skończyła się szybciej niż zwykle i nic z niej nie pamiętał, nie zapisał też ani jednej notatki. Będzie musiał później od kogoś je pożyczyć, ale czy było warto? W końcu to ostatni dzień, dziś po południu będzie wolny aż do końca sierpnia.

Stiles chciał poszaleć, ale on nie miał na to większej ochoty. Nie wiedział jeszcze co zamierza zrobić z wolnym czasem. Może się pouczy? Potrenuje?

Scott westchnął, nie mogąc uwierzyć o czym właśnie myśli. Jak bardzo był żałosny chcąc pracować nawet w wakacje? Nic dziwnego, że mało kto się z nim przyjaźnił. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nawet kujon był z niego kiepski i poświęcał znajomości na rzecz praktycznie niczego. To było to. Jego życie w skrócie. Jak to jest, że niektórzy – jak Jackson – mają wszystko, a inni – jak on czy Hale – nie mają nic?

Od tych wszystkich rozmyślań zrobił się strasznie przygnębiony. Miał ochotę pójść do domu i położyć się do łóżka, by zapomnieć o swoim przeciętnym życiu. To był dobry plan i może nawet nie ukaraliby go za wcielenie go w życie. W końcu ostatni dzień szkoły.

Stiles znów dopadł do niego przy szafce i zaczął opowiadać o Lydii. Zwykle mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz nie potrzebował dodatkowego przypomnienia o tym, że obaj są największymi niedorajdami w szkole. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mógł skończyć jak pan Hale.

Chyba by nie wytrzymał, gdyby w mgnieniu oka stracił całą swoją rodzinę. Nie że miał ją szczególnie dużą, ale gdyby stracił mamę i Stilesa… Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

\- Okej, ewidentnie coś ci jest – powiedział nagle przyjaciel, przerywając swoje wcześniejsze wywody na temat lekcji matematyki. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – odparł bez przekonania, ale po chwili wpadł na pewien pomysł. – W zasadzie nie, nie jest w porządku. Co wiesz na temat pożaru domu Hale’ów?

Stiles popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

Podczas przerwy na lunch obaj udali się do biblioteki, gdzie zajęli się przeglądaniem starych gazet. Całe szczęście wszystko było w komputerze i nie musieli grzebać w papierowych wydaniach i mogli cieszyć się dobrej jakości skanami.

\- Niech to, osiem osób zginęło – przeczytał Stiles.

\- Jak można coś takiego zrobić?

\- Skąd wiesz, że to podpalenie?

Nie wiedział. Nie miał nawet pojęcia czemu tak pomyślał. Chyba po prostu łatwiej było zwalić winę na człowieka niż jakąś usterkę. Na podpalacza można się wściec, na grzejnik czy niedogaszonego papierosa nie bardzo.

\- Trzy osoby się uratowały – powiedział zmieniając temat. – Pan Hale, jego siostrzenica i siostrzeniec.

\- Byli w szkole, mieli szczęście.

\- On też – zauważył. – Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

\- Jest aż tak źle? – spytał go Stiles.

\- Jest sparaliżowany, oczywiście, że jest źle – warknął, wcale jednak nie miał takiego zamiaru, gdy otwierał usta. Po prostu czytanie o tym pożarze go denerwowało. Trzy osoby straciły rodzinę i dom, a jedna z nich władzę w ciele. To było jak najgorszy koszmar, z którego dosłownie nie można się było obudzić. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej chciał pojechać do szpitala i posiedzieć przy panu Hale’u, nieważne jak bardzo go ten mężczyzna przerażał swoim pustym wzrokiem. Jakoś to wytrzyma, a przynajmniej dotrzyma mu towarzystwa, którego pewnie mu brakowało przez te sześć lat.

\- Nie pamiętam aż tak dobrze tego pożaru – przyznał Stiles. – A jestem pewien, że mój ojciec został do niego wezwany. Może popytam go o więcej informacji.

\- Zrób to – poprosił. Może dowiedzą się czegoś, co przegapiła policja.

\- Nakręciłeś się – zauważył przyjaciel. – To było sześć lat temu, co chcesz tam znaleźć?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. Jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. To że policja przez moment sugerowano podpalenie, ale z braku dowodów nikogo nie zatrzymano, nawet nie podejrzewano. To nie musiało nic znaczyć, oczywiście, ale miał przeczucie, że to nie był zwykły wypadek i chciał tego dowieść. Nie tylko by zaspokoić własną ciekawość, ale by móc opowiedzieć o wszystkim panu Hale’owi. Jeśli jego paraliż to była sprawa psychiki, to może dowiedzenie prawdy go z niego wyciągnie. Może.

Po szkole zwykle czekał na Stilesa i razem szli do domu któregoś z nich, ale dziś tylko wysłał przyjacielowi wiadomość, że musi gdzieś być i popędził do szpitala. Nie natknął się po drodze na matkę, z czego bardzo się ucieszył. Nie chciał jej wyjaśniać, że przyszedł tu pogadać ze sparaliżowanym pacjentem. Brzmiałoby to co najmniej dziwnie, jako nastolatek miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, a zamiast tego chciał dotrzymywać towarzystwa chorej osobie.

Nie trudno było trafić do właściwej sali, nikogo nie było w pobliżu toteż nikt go nie powstrzymał. Teoretycznie trwały godziny odwiedzin, ale wolał na nikogo nie wpadać.

Pan Hale siedział w swoim fotelu, z kroplówką podpiętą do jego ręki i z zamkniętymi oczami. Wybrał zły moment na odwiedziny.

\- Panie Hale? – odezwał się cicho. Nic, oczy pozostały zamknięte, więc Scott tylko usiadł na wolnym łóżku i skorzystał z tego, że mężczyzna nie patrzy, by samemu się mu przyjrzeć.

Wyglądał… Przyjemnie dla oka. Pomimo blizn widać było, że jest przystojny. Był ciekawy jak wyglądał przed pożarem, jaki był z charakteru. Gdyby mógł, odszukałby jego siostrzeńca lub siostrzenice, ale nawet nie wiedział jak i gdzie szukać. Mogło ich nawet nie być w mieście.

Chciał być na nich zły za zostawienie wuja samego w takim stanie, ale sami pewnie przeżyli traumę. W artykule z gazety przeczytał, że nie było ich wtedy w domu, gdy zaczął się pożar. Gdy do niego wrócili, całe ich życie już dawno legło w gruzach. Nie mógł ich winić za to, że mogli zdecydować się wyjechać. Pewnie też by tak zrobił.

Nie rozumiał nawet czemu tak to wszystko przeżywa. Znał całą historię ledwie kilka godzin, a samego Hale’a niecały dzień. Czy można się tak przywiązać do czyjegoś cierpienia w tak krótkim czasie? I to na tyle mocno, by szukać sposobu na złagodzenie bólu? Stilesa w ogóle to nie ruszyło. Jasne, było mu pewnie przykro, ale nic poza tym, a on… Naprawdę był dziwny, ale mama od dziecka mu powtarzała, że ma ogromne pokłady empatii. Może to właśnie był powód?

Był tak zagubiony we własnych myślach, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że oczy pana Hale’a są już otwarte. Gdy to zauważył, wzdrygnął się, zwłaszcza że przez moment miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna patrzy wprost na niego. Ale to nie było możliwe. Nie mógł poruszać gałkami ocznymi.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, znów czując się niezręcznie rozmawiając z kimś, kto w żaden sposób nie może mu odpowiedzieć. To było jak gadanie do ściany. – Pamięta mnie pan? Jestem Scott. Byłem u pana wczoraj.

Hale nie zareagował w żaden sposób, nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Pewnie zastanawia się pan, co tu robię – kontynuował Scott. – Cóż, pomyślałem, że może przyda się panu towarzystwo. Na pewno ciężko panu spędzać całe dnie w samotności.

W końcu doczekał się reakcji, mrugnięcia, ale zapewnie nic ono nie znaczyło.

\- Czytałem o tym co się panu stało – wyznał. Albo mu się przywidziało albo oczy pana Hale’a zrobiły się nagle bardziej niebieskie. – Przykro mi, że spotkało to pana rodzinę. Zwłaszcza że nigdy nie złapano sprawcy podpalenia.

Znowu nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to mógł być tylko wypadek. Co się z nim dzieje?

\- Mój przyjaciel i ja zamierzamy trochę więcej poczytać. Stiles jest dobry w logicznym myśleniu i łączeniu faktów, może na coś wpadnie.   

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że natrafią na jakiś trop i znów ruszą śledztwo. Nie po tylu latach od zdarzenia powracano do przestępstw, może teraz będzie tak samo.

\- Jak minął panu dzień? – zapytał. Nie miało to żadnego sensu, ale czuł, że powinien to robić. – Bo mnie dosyć marnie. Fajnie, że już koniec szkoły, ale nie wiem…

\- Scott?

Szybko zszedł z łóżka, gdy w progu sali pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Jennifer, o ile dobrze pamiętał.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał wchodząc do środka. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to sprawdziła pana Hale’a, jakby podejrzewała, że coś mu zrobił.

\- Pomyślałem, że dotrzymam panu Hale’owi towarzystwa – wyjaśnił. Zrobił się nagle nerwowy czując na sobie surowe spojrzenie pielęgniarki. Zaczęło go ściskać w dołku i z coraz większym trudem przychodziło mu oddychanie.

\- Powinieneś był to ze mną wcześniej uzgodnić – skarciła go. – Przerwałeś mu drzemkę.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał i pochylił głowę, przez moment spoglądając jeszcze na sparaliżowanego mężczyznę. Znów miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Jak chcesz tu przychodzić, to nie ma sprawy, ale najpierw się umów – nakazała mu, podchodząc do niego. Wyprowadziła go na korytarz. – Możesz przyjść jutro o drugiej, co ty na to?

\- Jasne – zgodził się, nie mogąc się doczekać. Do jutra Stiles powinien wyciągnąć coś więcej na temat pożaru od swojego ojca.

\- No to leć – popędziła go z uśmiechem. – Są wakacje, korzystaj.

Przytaknął i szybko oddalił się od pielęgniarki, która wróciła do swojego pacjenta.

\- Znowu przyszedł – powiedziała i westchnęła. – Ciekawe czemu.

\- Uroczy chłopaczek – odezwał się Hale i wstał z fotela, rozprostowując kończyny. Jennifer zamknęła drzwi, by nikt tego nie zobaczył. – Taki współczujący, sam chce wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

Jennifer uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej pacjent odwrócił się w jej stronę i zbliżył się.

\- Chcesz go przemienić? – spytała, nie kryjąc zazdrości.

\- Czemu nie? Ma potencjał.

\- Ma astmę – zauważyła. – I jest słaby.

\- Po przemianie taki nie będzie – zapewnił i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, przeszywając ją zimnym spojrzeniem. – Oczywiście ciebie przemienię jako pierwszą.

Znów się uśmiechnęła, tym razem szerzej.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Gdy tylko odkryła, że mężczyzna jest przytomny, a ten pokazał jej czym jest, zapragnęła być taka jak on. Chciała czuć tę potęgę, o której opowiadał. Zamierzali razem stworzyć nowe stado.

Hale odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i położył jej dłoń na biodrze, pochylając się w jej stronę.

\- Masz o co prosiłem?

\- Tak – odparła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni uniformu karteczkę z wypisanym na niej imieniem i nazwiskiem. – Nazywa się Garrison Myers.

Hale odebrał jej kartkę i przyjrzał się zapisanym literom.

\- Pierwszy jest, jeszcze tylko czterech. I ta żmija Kate.  – Jennifer wzdrygnęła się, gdy Hale zawarczał i skierował na nią swoje świecące błękitem oczy. – Zobaczymy co zrobi łowca, gdy sam stanie się zwierzyną.


	3. Nowy alfa

Stiles wyczekiwał wakacji już od kilku tygodni i teraz, kiedy w końcu nadeszły, zamierzał je jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Oczywiście nie sam. Będzie ciągał za sobą Scotta wszędzie, miał sporo pomysłów na to co mogliby robić każdego dnia, teraz musiał tylko przekonać przyjaciela do wszystkiego. Może być ciężko biorąc pod uwagę to, że kilka z pomysłów ma potencjał, by być niebezpiecznymi, ale jakoś sobie poradzi. Zawsze sobie radził.

Zatrzymał samochód przed domem Scotta i wysiadł, podbiegając szybko do drzwi frontowych, w które zapukał. Przystępując z nogi na nogę czekał aż ktoś mu otworzy, najlepiej Scott, żeby od razu mogli pojechać gdziekolwiek, byle tylko nie musiał kisić się w domu.

Nie miał szczęścia, otworzyła mu mama Scotta.

\- Cześć, Stiles – przywitała się.

\- Jest Scott? – zapytał bez odpowiedzi na jej przywitanie.

\- Jest w szpitalu.

Pierwszą myślą, jaka pojawiła się w jego głowie było to, że przyjacielowi coś się stało. Ale Melissa na pewno byłaby wtedy z nim, a poza tym przypomniał sobie kto jeszcze był w szpitalu.

Co było nie tak ze Scottem? Widział tego całego Hale’s ledwie dzień wcześniej. Co mogło się zmienić w życiu osoby w stanie katatonicznej w tak krótkim czasie?

\- Pojadę tam po niego .

\- Będę wdzięczna. Siedzi tam już trzy godziny, o ile w międzyczasie gdzieś nie poszedł – zmartwiła się kobieta. – Cieszę się, że chce pomóc osobie samotnej, ale to trochę duża odpowiedzialność jak na nastolatka.

\- Bez obaw, wyciągnę go gdzieś – zapewnił ją Stiles. – Miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem.

Wsiadł z powrotem do Jeepa i ruszył do szpitala. Martwił się o Scotta. Być może nie powinien, trudno było nazwać jego odwiedziny chorego obsesją, ale to nie było normalne, by tak się zaangażować w tak krótkim czasie. Co było ciekawego w siedzeniu w pokoju z facetem, który nawet nie był w stanie mówić? Cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie było lepsze niż spędzanie wolnego czasu z przyjacielem.

Stiles czuł się zdradzony. Dorastali razem ze Scottem i trochę bolał go fakt, że jego najlepszy kumpel pierwsze co zrobił po rozpoczęciu wakacji, to poleciał zająć się jakimś obcym facetem. Jakby tego mało, Scott miał też obowiązki w lecznicy, co znacznie ograniczało ich wspólny czas do minimum jeśli odwiedziny w szpitalu będą się powtarzać codziennie.

Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło mu jakieś piętnaście minut. Plusy mieszkanie w niewielkim mieście i tego, że sporo ludzi już gdzieś powyjeżdżało. Ale nie on. Gdy ma się ojca gliniarza, dłuższe wyjazdy na wakacje nie wchodzą grę.

Zapytał pierwszej lepszej pielęgniarki, gdzie jest szukany przez niego oddział, a potem szybko się tam udał. Scotta usłyszał już z daleka, ale to co mówił wydawało mu się dość dziwne. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przyjaciel coś czyta.

Przystanął w progu i zajrzał do sali, w której Scott siedział po turecku na łóżku i z książką na kolanach. Obok na fotelu znajdował się Hale, ale widział tylko tył jego głowy. Sądząc po fragmentach, zaczytany był w _Rzeźni numer pięć_.

Stiles zapukał, zwracając tym samym uwagę przyjaciela, który przerwał czytanie w pół słowa.

\- Oh, cześć Stiles – przywitał się z uśmiechem i spojrzał na paralityka. – Właśnie czytam panu Hale’owi książkę.

\- Widzę. – Wszedł do środka i zauważył, że oprócz _Rzeźni_ , leżały tam też inne książki, a nawet dwie gazety. – Przeczytałeś mu to wszystko?

\- Tylko gazety – odparł Scott. – No wiesz, żeby wiedział co się dzieje na świecie i w sporcie. Może lubi którąś drużynę i od czasu wypadku nie wie co się z nią dzieje.

Stiles przytaknął. To się robiło coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Oh, byłbym zapomniał, nie przedstawiłem cię. Panie Hale, to mój przyjaciel Stiles. Stań przed nim, bo tak cię nie widzi.

Obszedł powoli fotel i zatrzymał się zaraz przed Hale’em, który wpatrywał się przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jest przytomny?

\- Obudził się gdy tylko przyszedłem.

Na dowód, mężczyzna mrugnął oczami, robiąc to tak powoli, że Stilesa przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Uroczo – stwierdził odwracając wzrok od Hale’a. – Zbieraj się, wychodzimy.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Scott. – Ale nie dokończyłem rozdziału.

\- Są wakacje, będziesz je spędzał w szpitalu z warzywem?

\- Stiles! On cię słyszy, wiesz o tym?

Znów spojrzał na mężczyznę, który ani trochę się nie poruszył, a jego oczy były równie puste co jeszcze chwilę temu. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto cokolwiek słyszy, a tym bardziej rozumie.

\- Dokończysz mu kiedy indziej – stwierdził, ignorując oburzenie przyjaciela. Najlepiej za miesiąc lub więcej, dodał w myślach. – Chyba nie wolisz jego towarzystwa bardziej od mojego?

\- To nie jest żadna rywalizacja, Stiles. – Scott zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na stolik obok łóżka, z którego wstał. – Nie musisz być zazdrosny.  

\- Nie jestem – skłamał. Hale zabierał mu uwagę przyjaciela zaledwie od dwóch dni, a on już nie mógł go znieść. – To idziesz? Zostawiłem włączony silnik.

To nie była prawda, ale chciał jakoś ponaglić Scotta.

\- Idę – zgodził się, zatrzymując się jeszcze przed Hale’m. – Przyjdę jutro i dokończę czytanie. Do zobaczenia, panie Hale.

Stiles przewrócił oczami widząc to pożegnanie. Gość był sparaliżowany, a Scott próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Czasami wstydził się ich własnej przyjaźni. Dobrze że nikt ze szkoły tego nie widział.

\- Nie chciałem pytać, kiedy tam byliśmy, ale dowiedziałeś się od ojca czegoś o tym pożarze? – spytał Scott gdy szli do wyjścia.

\- Serio, Scott? Dopiero co zostawiliśmy tego faceta, a ty już kierujesz rozmowę na niego?

\- Obiecałeś, że sprawdzisz – przypomniał nie dając za wygraną.

Stiles westchnął dramatycznie, zastanawiając się czy opłaca mu się kłócić. Po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli teraz o wszystkim powie, to Scott przestanie o tym myśleć i będą się mogli skupić na sobie i rozrywkach, jakie na nich czekały.

\- Ojciec nie chciał mi wiele powiedzieć. Wspomniał tylko, że mieli jakiegoś podejrzanego podpalenia, ale nie było dowodów, więc oficjalny powód to spięcie instalacji elektrycznej.

\- Oh. – Scott wyglądał na rozczarowanego. – Może więc rzeczywiście to był tylko wypadek.

\- Pewnie tak – przyznał mu rację. – No bo bądźmy szczerzy, po co ktoś miałby podpalać dom z całą rodziną w środku? Hale’owie byli trochę dziwaczni, ale podobno nie byli konfliktowi. Mieli sporo pieniędzy, ale po co podpalać dom jeśli chce się kogoś okraść?

\- Masz rację, to nie ma żadnego sensu – zgodził się z nim przyjaciel. – Powiem o tym panu Hale’owi przy następnej wizycie.

\- Ale zrób to kiedy indziej – poprosił otwierając drzwi samochodu, do którego w końcu dotarli. – Mamy wakacje, skup się na zabawie.

\- Co tak w ogóle chcesz robić?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś się wymyśli.

Skończyli w retro salonie gier automatowych, gdzie przez kilka godzin walczyli ze sobą w _Mortal Kombat 3_. Scott przestał gadać o swoim ulubionym paralityku, więc Stiles uznał to za dobry znak. Miał nadzieję, że najbliższa wizyta u niego nastąpi dopiero za kilka dni.

Płonne to były nadzieję, bo już następnego dnia Melissa znów odesłała go do szpitala, gdy przyjechał po Scotta, który kontynuował czytanie Vonneguta tak jak obiecał. Jakoś udało mu się go znowu wyciągnąć z sali, ale sytuacja powtórzyła się znów następnego dnia.

Gdzieś po tygodniu Stiles poddał się i przyjeżdżał po przyjaciela dopiero po południu, kiedy to zdążył się już nacieszyć towarzystwem Hale’a. W takim układzie minęło im pół wakacji i nie zapowiadało się, by druga połowa miała wyglądać inaczej. Scott był najzwyczajniej w świecie zauroczony. I to w facecie, z którym nie mógł pogadać. Irytowało go to niesłychanie, do tego stopnia, że po kolejnych tygodniach oglądania, jak Scott więcej czasu poświęca obcemu mężczyźnie niż jemu, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

Przyjechał po przyjaciela pod klinikę, gdzie pomagał od rana. Liczył na to, że spędzą razem popołudnie, ale Scott miał inne plany.

\- Muszę iść do pana Hale’a – wyjaśnił mijając go.

\- Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? – zapytał szorstko Stiles. – Na przykład, no nie wiem, spędzać czas z przyjacielem?

\- Przecież spotkaliśmy się wczoraj – zauważył Scott.

\- Cztery godziny. Prawie dwa razy tyle spędziłeś u Hale’a. Nie wiem jakim cudem pozwalają ci tam tyle siedzieć.

\- Jennifer uważa, że pomagam. Stan pana Hale’a się poprawia dzięki moim wizytom, może niedługo się obudzi.

\- I co wtedy? Też będziesz do niego łaził dzień w dzień?!

Podniósł głos, nie mogąc się już dłużej opanować. Te wakacje miały wyglądać inaczej, a wszystko zepsuł ten głupi Hale.

\- Więc mam do niego nie chodzić, bo tobie się to nie podoba? – spytał Scott. W końcu na jego twarzy zaczęła się pojawiać irytacja. Nareszcie go to ruszyło.

\- Właśnie tak! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a tego faceta znasz niecałe dwa miesiące!

\- I co z tego? To chora osoba, potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Od tego ma szpital.

\- Szpital nie zapewnia mu towarzystwa! – Tym razem to Scott krzyknął. – Tylko ja mam czas, by się z nim spotykać.

\- Do czasu – zauważył. – Za dwa tydzień zaczyna się szkoła. Wtedy już w ogóle nie będę cię widywał poza nią.

\- Daj spokój, nie porzucam cię.

\- Tak to wygląda. – Chciał to wypowiedzieć z gniewem, ale zamiast tego zabrzmiał słabo, jakby z rozpaczą.

Scott nie odzywał się długo tylko patrzył się to na niego, to gdzieś za nim, wyraźnie myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Gdy w końcu nadeszła, Stilesowi spadł kamień z serca.

\- Mogę odwiedzić pana Hale’a jutro.

Stiles uśmiechnął, a Scott odwzajemnił się tym samym. Obaj wsiedli do Jeepa i pojechali do niego do domu pograć trochę na konsoli. Może niepotrzebnie się niepokoił. Między nim a Scottem wszystko będzie w porządku, nawet jeśli następnego dnia znów znalazł przyjaciela w szpitalu, czytającego kolejną książkę.

\- Pięć minut i będę gotowy – obiecał mu Scott i wrócił do czytania rozdziału.

Stiles wszedł do sali i czekał cierpliwie, obserwując w między czasie Hale’a. Coś było z nim nie tak, wydawał się bardziej żywy niż gdy widział go ostatnim razem. Znów nie podobało mu się, że Scott tutaj siedział, ale tym razem z zupełnie innego powodu. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale zapaliła mu się w głowie czerwona lampka sygnalizująca niebezpieczeństwo.

Gdy Scott wreszcie skończył i wychodzili z sali, minęli pielęgniarkę Hale’a, która uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie nim zajęła się swoim pacjentem. Jennifer poczekała, aż znikną za rogiem nim zamknęła drzwi. Odwróciła się w stronę Hale’a, a ten stał już tuż przed nią, z oczami świecącymi na niebiesko.

\- I? – zapytał i zrobił krok w jej stronę, spychając ją do kąta.

\- Przyjedzie dzisiaj – odpowiedziała nerwowo.

Peter uśmiechnął się i odsunął od niej, zasiadając dla odmiany na łóżku i podnosząc książkę, którą zostawił Scott.

\- Będziesz musiała mnie kryć dziś w nocy – powiedział i spojrzał na Jennifer przelotnie. – Nikt nie może zobaczyć, że zniknąłem, bo cały plan szlag trafi.

\- Czy gdy już zdobędziesz moc alfy przemienisz mnie w końcu? – spytała. Miała już dość czekania, chciała być w końcu na równi z Peterem, czuć tę samą moc co on, a o której opowiadał jej od tak dawna.    

\- Jak tylko wrócę – obiecał. Jego odpowiedź nie brzmiała szczerze, ale nie naciskała. Denerwowanie wilkołaka nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem. – Nie martw się, ja zawsze spłacam długi.

 To ją trochę uspokoiło.

\- A co ze Scottem?

Smarkacz ją irytował i najchętniej wygoniłaby go na dobre ze szpitala, ale Peter nalegał, by przychodził. Z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę widział w nim potencjał na bycie dobrym wilkołakiem.

\- Zajmę się nim w swoim czasie – odparł. – Chłopak praktycznie je mi z ręki, a nawet nie miałem okazji zamienić z nim słowa.

\- To prawda, bardzo cię polubił.

\- Współczucie wręcz się z niego wylewa – zauważył z obrzydzeniem. – Chce mi pomóc, a kim jestem, by nie dać mu na to okazji?

Tej nocy Peter wymknął się ze szpitala i dostał do lasu. Im głębiej się w niego zapuszczał, tym wyraźniejszy stawał się zapach, którego nie czuł od lat. Zapach watahy, którą odebrała mu Kate.

Zatrzymał się, wziął głęboki wdech i nadstawił ucha. Teraz oprócz zapachu słyszał też kroki. Przyszła, tak jak mówiła Jennifer.

\- Wujku Peter?

Jak dawno nie słyszał tego głosu. Trochę się nawet za nim stęsknił.

Odwrócił się do swojej siostrzenicy Laury, która przybyła po dostaniu wiadomości od Jennifer.

\- Witaj, Lauro.

\- Znowu możesz chodzić – zauważyła zdumiona, ale nie ucieszona.

\- Jak widać. – Zbliżył się do niej, ale nie uzyskał pożądanej przez siebie reakcji, nie cofnęła się ani nie zadrżała. – Co się stało? Nie uciskasz starego wuja?

Laura skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego spod byka.

\- Derek wie że jesteś już zdrowy? – spytała.

\- Nie dzwoniłem do niego. Czemu nie wzięłaś go ze sobą?

Derek nie był mu chwilowo potrzebny, wprost przeciwnie, byłby tylko przeszkodą. Niezbędna mu była tylko Laura, a raczej jej status alfy.

\- Nie chciałam go tu ciągnąć bez powodu. Gdy dostałam informację o truchle jelenia z symbolem zemsty, postanowiłam sama to sprawdzić. Nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam ciebie. Nie mogłeś zadzwonić jak normalny człowiek?

\- Byłem trochę zajęty planowaniem, żeby zadzwonić osobiście – wyjaśnił, znów robiąc krok w jej stronę. Laura zrobiła się cała spięta, gotowa na wszystko.

\- Planowaniem czego?

\- Zemsty, oczywiście.

Jego siostrzenica prychnęła.

\- Zemsty? Na kim?

\- Na tych którzy spalili nasz dom. Wiem kto to zrobił.

\- I co z tego? Zabicie odpowiedzialnych za to ludzi nie zwróci życia naszej rodzinie.

\- Nie – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale poczuję się przez to lepiej.

\- Tylko przez chwilę, potem znowu znajdziesz się w punkcie wyjścia. – Laura odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić. Nie pozwolił jej na to i zatrzymał ją łapiąc za ramię.

\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że stoimy przed niepowtarzalną szansą na pomszczenie wszystkich? – zapytał ją, odwracając jednocześnie w swoją stronę.

\- Nie zamierzam nikogo zabijać. – Odtrąciła jego rękę i odepchnęła go od siebie. Widok jej czerwonych oczu sprawił, że zadrżał. Potrzebna mu moc była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Dlaczego nie? Zabijemy tylko parszywych morderców. Zasłużyli na śmierć.

\- Ponieważ nasza rodzina nie jest taka. Obiecaliśmy to Argentom, gdy oni obiecali na nas nie polować. Mama nie byłaby zadowolona z tego, co chcesz zrobić.

Peter nie mógł znieść tego, jak Laura popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą. Pod tym względem za bardzo przypominała jego siostrę. Nienawidził sobie o niej przypominać.

\- I zobacz gdzie jej szlachetność ją doprowadziła. Zaufała Argentom, a oni podpalili nasz dom!

\- Nie zrobiliby tego.

Oczywiście, że Laura nie chciała mu wierzyć. Była taka sama jak jej matka, pełna wiary w ludzi, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem zabiliby ją gdyby tylko mieli okazję. Peter ostrzegał siostrę, by nie ufała Argentom, ale nie chciała go słuchać. Zapłacili za jej głupotę swoją własną krwią.

\- Jesteś równie ślepa, co twoja matka. Gdybym to ja był alfą…

\- To co? – Tym razem to siostrzenica zbliżyła się do niego, aż nie cofnął się do drzewa, o które się oparł. – Co byś zrobił, wujku?

\- Zabiłbym Argentów zanim zdążyliby się poczuć pewnie – warknął, a jego oczy zalśniły błękitem.

\- Nie wystarczy ci, że masz już krew na rękach? Chciałbyś się stać również masowym mordercą?

\- Jesteśmy wilkołakami, mamy prawo się bronić.

\- Nie jesteśmy bezmyślnymi zwierzętami, wujku. – Laura zawarczała, starając się zapewne zmusić go do uległości, ale nie zamierzał podkulić przed nią ogona. Nie była jego alfą, nie odkąd wraz z Derekiem zostawiła go samego w szpitalu.

\- Przemyśl to, Lauro – powiedział od niej łagodnie, chcąc przemówić jej do rozsądku. – Odbudujmy naszą watahę i zemścijmy się na Argentach.

\- O to ci chodzi? – Zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie. – Chcesz żebym ugryzła kilka osób i stworzyła armię do walki z Argentami?

\- Masz lepszy pomysł na zemstę?

Chciał, by powiedziała nie i by do niego dołączyła. Mimo wszystko byli rodziną, nie chciał jej zabijać jeśli to nie będzie konieczne.

\- Tak, nie mścić się w ogóle – odparła, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się odraza. – Jesteś słaby. Zawsze byłeś słaby. Dlatego nigdy nie zostałeś alfą.

\- Prawda – przyznał jej rację. – Ale jestem dość sprytny, by sobie moc alfy ukraść.

Wykorzystał fakt, że była blisko i wbił w jej brzuch pazury, starając się zadać jak największą krzywdę nim zacznie się bronić.

Laura jęknęła z bólu, ale szybko wzięła się w garść i przemieniła się. Złapał go za ramiona i cisnęła na sąsiednie drzewo, które pękło pod wpływem uderzenia. Ledwo zdążył się podnieść, a siostrzenica już na niego szarżowała. Miał jednak nad nią przewagę. Laura nigdy nie zada mu śmiertelnego ciosu.

Dał jej się trafić, głównie po to, by myślała, że już go pokonała. Oberwał w ramię, ale poza kilkoma szramami nic mu się nie stało, za to Laura przyparła go do ziemi, wstrzymując się od kolejnego ataku.

\- Chcesz pomścić śmierć naszej rodziny jednocześnie zabijając własną siostrzenicę – wycedziła wściekle przez zęby. – Jesteś zupełnie jak ci, którzy podpalili nasz dom.

\- Zło konieczne, moja droga – rzucił w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się. – Dawałem ci szansę, nie chciałaś jej.

Zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył ją w twarz, zrzucając z siebie. Laura starała się bronić, ale przyparł ją do ziemi tak jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej ona jego i ponownie wbił pazury w jej brzuch. Siostrzenica krzyknęła, a jej ataki zrobiły się pełne desperacji, uderzała żeby go poważnie zranić, uratować się, ale zdecydowała się na ten krok zbyt późno. Zgubiła ją jej szlachetność.

Peter uniknął ataku wymierzonego w jego twarz i sam zadał cios, rozcinając pazurami gardło Laury, która zaczęła się krztusić. Poczuł moment, kiedy jej moc alfy przeszła na niego. Jego błękitne oczy powoli zrobiły się czerwone, a poparzenia na twarzy zaswędziały, gdy zaczęły się goić.

Wreszcie dostał to, o czym marzył od dziecka. Drżąc z radości podniósł się, ignorując wykrwawiającą się siostrzenice. Żyłaby, gdyby nie była taka głupia i nie wierzyła w bajki o wybaczaniu. Będzie mu jej brakowało, ale ma jeszcze Dereka, a niedługo zdobędzie też nowe stado.

Zaryczał triumfalnie, licząc na to, że usłyszały to osoby odpowiedzialne za pożar. Niech zaczną się bać o swoje życia, bo wreszcie był gotowy, by im je odebrać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tego momentu będę już zmieniać fabułę odcinków serialu. Na pierwszy ogień idzie odcinek Wolf Moon.


	4. Nowa beta

Stiles jak co dzień udał się do domu Scotta i jak co dzień go nie zastał. Czasami nikogo nie było, a czasami tylko jego matka, tak jak i tym razem. Powiedziała, że Scott jest w szpitalu. Nawet w ostatni dzień wakacji nie mógł się powstrzymać.  

Trochę się cieszył z powrotu do szkoły. Po pierwsze, to oznaczało że znowu zobaczy Lydię. Przez całe wakacje jej nie widział, musiała wyjechać gdzieś z rodziną. A po drugie, to oznaczało mniej wypadów Scotta do szpitala. Coś było nie tak z tym całym Halem, tylko nie potrafił określić co. Jego przeczucia rzadko się myliły dlatego nie chciał, by jego najlepszy przyjaciel, praktycznie brat, kręcił się koło tego dziwnego faceta.

Dzięki szkole nie będzie to możliwe. Prace domowe, treningi lacrosse i praca w klinice nie pozwolą Scottowi na spędzanie tyle czasu z jego ulubionym warzywem. Gdyby tylko spróbował, jego mama dałaby mu nieźle po dupie.

Jak teraz o tym myślał, to była w kiepskim humorze, kiedy ją widział. Był ciekawy, czemu.

Znał drogę do sali Hale’a na pamięć, nie było trudno tam trafić. Poza jedną pielęgniarką kilka pomieszczeń obok, w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Podszedł do drzwi pokoju i zajrzał do środka, chcąc poinformować o swoim przybyciu, ale powstrzymał się, gdy zobaczył przygnębionego Scotta siedzącego na parapecie. Hale jak zwykle siedział w swoim fotelu, zwrócony w stronę okna.

\- Czemu ma z tym problem? – zapytał Scott, a Stiles wykorzystał moment, że nie został jeszcze zauważony i schował się za rogiem. – Rozumiem gdybym brał narkotyki albo pił. Ale wściekać się o coś takiego?

Zaryzykował i zajrzał do sali. Scott właśnie zszedł z parapetu i przeniósł się na łóżko, spoglądając na Hale’a ze smutkiem i jakby tęsknotą.

\- Okej, może trochę za dużo tu siedzę - Więc o to chodziło. Scott zapewne miał na myśli swoją mamę. To wyjaśniało czemu była w takim złym humorze. – Ale przecież robię tym coś dobrego. Chcę komuś pomóc. Chcę pomóc panu.

Scott znowu się ruszył, tym razem stając centralnie przed Halem i nerwowo przystępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Wciąż mam nadzieję, że się pan obudzi. I że będę mógł pana poznać bliżej. Wiem, że jestem tylko głupim dzieciakiem i nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy, ale lubię pana. – Scott ani na chwilę nie przestawał patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. – Na pewno po wybudzeniu będzie pan potrzebował trochę czasu, by przywyknąć znowu do życia. Mógłbym pomóc. No i dotrzymać panu towarzystwa jeśli rodzina do pana nie wróci. To naprawdę żaden problem, nawet jeśli mama twierdzi inaczej.

Do Stilesa powoli docierało, czemu Scott spędza tyle czasu w szpitalu.

\- Moglibyście się poznać, wtedy by zrozumiała, że robię dobrze. Na pewno byście się polubili. Może nawet pozwoliłaby panu u nas zamieszkać dopóki nie znalazłby pan własnego kąta. O powrocie do starego domu raczej nie ma mowy. Zresztą kto po czymś takim chciałby tam dalej mieszkać, nawet po odbudowie, prawda?

Było nawet gorzej niż się spodziewał. Scott się nie zauroczył. On się zakochał. Problemem było jednak to, że zakochał się nie w samym Hale’u, ale w swoim wyobrażeniu o nim.

Odkąd tylko pamiętał, bardzo łatwo było mu przyjaźnić się ze Scottem. Obaj wiedzieli jak to jest nie mieć jednego z rodziców. W jego przypadku był to brak matki, w przypadku Scotta – brak ojca. Co gorsza, papa McCall nie zostawił rodziny dlatego, bo jego życie się zakończyło. Nie, po prostu odszedł i Scott nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Melissa nigdy mu nie powiedziała, o ile wiedział w ogóle ze sobą o tym nie rozmawiali.

Scott nie wydawał się być poruszony brakiem ojca, ale Stiles wiedział swoje. Brakowało mu kogoś takiego w życiu. Jego własny ojciec nieco odgrywał te rolę, ale to nie było to samo co posiadanie własnego taty.

Hale nadawał się do tej roli idealnie. Nie miał własnej rodziny, był samotny, a jeśli – lub gdy – się wybudzi, na pewno będzie wdzięczny Scottowi za spędzanie z nim czasu, czytanie mu gazet, książek czy mówienie do niego. Nie miał wątpliwości, że już pojawiła się pomiędzy nimi pewna więź, ze strony Scotta na pewno silniejsza niż ze strony Hale’a.

Jedyną przeszkodą był charakter mężczyzny. Nikt w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział jaki jest, ale to nie przeszkadzało Scottowi. Stworzył już w swojej głowie obraz idealnego ojca zastępczego, którego zawsze chciał. Teraz tylko czekał, aż ten się obudzi i zacznie znowu ruszać. Na pewno nie poprosi go o bycie swoim ojcem, ale bez wątpienia będzie spędzał z nim jeszcze więcej czasu. Będzie przychodził porozmawiać, pochwalić się i prosić o rady. I za to Stiles nie potrafił przyjaciela winić. Gdyby miał podobną okazję, pewnie też by z niej skorzystał.

Nie słuchał dłużej tylko cofnął się o kilka kroków, tak by udawać, że dopiero przyszedł.

\- Scott, obyś był gotowy! – krzyknął jeszcze przed wejściem, by przyjaciel miał chwilę na przygotowanie się.

Poczekał w progu aż Scott pożegna się z Halem i obaj wyszli, by wykorzystać ostatnie godziny wolności przed powrotem do szkoły. Byli w kinie na dwóch filmach, objedli się śmieciowym żarciem, połazili po okolicy, gadając o nowym sezonie i o tym, jak chcieliby wreszcie grać pierwsze skrzypce w drużynie. Ani się obejrzeli, a nastał wieczór i trzeba było wracać do domu.

Gdy Stiles dotarł na miejsce, jego ojciec właśnie jadł kolację.

\- Siadaj i jedz – dostał polecenie.

\- Tylko się przebiorę – powiedział i poszedł do siebie. Wchodził właśnie do pokoju, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Zaciekawiony wrócił się, żeby usłyszeć, kto dzwoni o tak później porze.

\- Ilu funkcjonariuszy? – usłyszał głos ojca. – Po co do zwykłego ciała policjanci z innego stanu…? Jak to połowę ciała? To gdzie jest druga…? Przesłuchaliście już tych biegaczy…? Okej, już jadę. Wiadomo kto jest ofiarą…? Cholera, taka młoda dziewczyna. Zaraz będę.

Stiles wycofał się do pokoju jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Dzwonili z pracy, wychodzę! – krzyknął ojciec. – Będę rano!

\- Okej! – odkrzyknął i cierpliwie poczekał, aż zostanie sam. Gdy usłyszał odjeżdżający samochód, szybko wsiadł do swojego Jeepa, usiłując jednocześnie zadzwonić do Scotta. Gdy nikt nie odebrał, postanowił po prostu złożyć wizytę przyjacielowi, który prawdopodobnie szykował się do szkoły i kładł już spać, by wyspać się przed pierwszym treningiem.      

Nie pomylił się co do swoich przypuszczeń, przez okno widział jak Scott się szykuje, ale przerwał swoją obserwację, gdy narobił trochę hałasu, co zaniepokoiło przyjaciela. Próbował do niego zejść, gdy zrozumiał, że jest na zewnątrz, ale źle postawił stopę i ześlizgnął się z dachu, prawie spadając na głowę.

Po krótkim ataku paniki i krzyku, Scott, nadal trochę rozhisteryzowany, zapytał:

\- Stiles, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

\- Nie odbierałeś telefonu! Czemu masz w kij w dłoni? – zapytał widząc baseballa, który omal nie wszedł w kontakt z jego czaszką.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś włamywaczem.

\- Włamy… - Wciąż wisząc głową w dół, Stiles postanowił darować sobie wątek kija. – Wiem że jest późno, ale słuchaj. Mój ojciec wyszedł dwadzieścia minut temu, służbowy telefon. Cały komisariat i kilku innych gliniarzy zostało postawionych na nogi.

\- Po co?

\- Dwaj biegacze znaleźli w lesie ciało – powiedział złowrogo i zeskoczył w końcu z dachu, lądując na miękkich krzakach.

\- Martwe ciało?

\- Oczywiście, że martwe ciało.

Stilels wskoczył na ganek i dołączył do przyjaciela.

\- Morderstwo? – spytał Scott.

\- Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Wiedzą tylko, że to dziewczyna, około dwudziestu lat.

\- Skoro znaleźli ciało, to czego jeszcze szukają?

-To jest właśnie najlepsze. Znaleźli tylko połowę. – Scott popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. – Idziemy.

Namówienie Scotta na wycieczkę do lasu nie było trudne. Mógł się stawiać jak tylko mógł, ale morderstwo ciekawiło ich obu w równym stopniu.

\- Naprawdę to robimy?

\- To ty zawsze narzekasz, że nigdy się tu nic nie dzieje – zauważył, gdy podchodzili do łańcucha odgradzającego ich od lasu.

\- Chciałem się wyspać przed jutrzejszym treningiem – poskarżył się Scott, ale mimo to podążył za nim.

Bingo, trafił i z tym. 

\- Bo siedzenie na rezerwie jest takie wymagające.

\- Nie, bo tym razem zagram. I to w wyjściowym składzie.

Mieli już dzisiaj podobną rozmowę za sobą i Scott jak zwykle był optymistą w kwestii grania w pierwszej drużynie. Stiles już pogodził się z rolą rezerwowego.

\- Hej, każdy może marzyć. Nawet o czymś patetycznym i niemożliwym do spełnienia – stwierdził.

Szli przez ciemny las, oświetlając sobie drogę jedynie latarką, którą zabrał z Jeepa. Zwracali tym na siebie uwagę, ale liczył na to, że nie natkną się na policję.

\- Tak z ciekawości, jakiejś połowy ciała szukamy?

\- Huh, nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał nieco zawstydzony.

\- Co jak zabójca jest nadal w lesie? – Scott nie przestawał z pytaniami.

\- O tym też nie pomyślałem.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że podszedłeś do tego ze swoim przywiązaniem do szczegółów.

\- Wiem.

Wspięli się na górę po niewielkim spadku terenu. Słyszał jak idący za nim Scott zaczyna nieco rzęzić.

\- Może to astmatyk powinien trzymać latarkę, co? – wydyszał i zatrzymał się.

Stiles popatrzył, jak wyjmuje swój inhalator i pobiera dawkę leku. Może to nie był dobry pomysł zabierać do lasu astmatyka, który może nie mieć siły uciekać przed mordercą.

Dotarli na górę i padli na ziemię, chowając się przed policją, która kręciła się w pobliżu. Musieli ich jakoś ominąć.

\- Chodź – powiedział do Scotta i ruszył do przodu.

\- Stiles! Czekaj!

Słyszał wołanie przyjaciela, ale nie mieli czasu na postoje, musieli się zmywać zanim policja ich znajdzie. Zwolnił nieco, by rozeznać się w sytuacji, ale gdy odwrócił się, stanął twarzą w twarz z zębami psa policyjnego i przestraszony padł na ziemię. 

Scott w tym czasie przyległ do pobliskiego drzewa i nie wychylał się, by też nie zostać znalezionym. Odczuwał duszność i ból w klatce piersiowej od zwiększonego wysiłku, miał ochotę kasłać, ale musiał się powstrzymać. Stiles rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem, ale nie wydał go szeryfowi, krył go. Będzie mu musiał za to podziękować. Gdyby mama się dowiedziała, że szukał zwłok w lesie, dałaby mu szlaban. I tak szukała pretekstu, nie była zadowolona, że tyle czasu spędzał w szpitalu z panem Halem.

\- Scott, jesteś tam?! – zawołał szeryf, a on przylgnął jeszcze bardziej do drzewa. – Scott?!

Szeryf na szczęście odpuścił i w strugach deszczu, który zaczął padać już jakiś czas temu, zaczął odprowadzać Stilesa do jego wozu. To oznaczało, że Scotta czekał powrót do domu na piechotę. Tyle jeśli chodzi o sen przed treningiem w szkole. 

Przemoczony, zmarznięty i bez latarki zaczął iść w stronę miasta. Poza kroplami wody uderzającymi o poszycie, okazjonalnymi grzmotami i wyciem wilków lub kojotów, las był spokojny. Był trochę przerażający, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że gdzieś w okolicy leżało ciało zamordowanej dziewczyny, ale łaził już tutaj tyle razy, że nie bał się aż tak bardzo. W końcu dotrze do domu, ogrzeje się i wreszcie pójdzie spać. Byle tylko pozostali policjanci go nie znaleźli.

Stres i poprzedni wysiłek sprawił, że dalej miał problem z oddechem. Przystanął i sięgnął po inhalator, spoglądając w drzewa przed sobą. Słyszał coś w oddali, coś jakby kroki, wiele kroków. Policja?

Nagle spomiędzy drzew wybiegło stado jeleni. Scott padł przed nimi na ziemię, wypuszczając z rąk inhalator i cudem unikając stratowania przez racice. O mały włos, a by zginął i to nawet nie przez mordercę, a przez głupie jelenie. Czemu w ogóle uciekały? Zawsze gdy spotykał jakiegoś, zwierzę uciekało od człowieka, nie pędziło w jego stronę, nawet w panice. Coś musiało je spłoszyć, coś groźniejszego niż człowiek.

Scott zdał sobie w tym momencie sprawę, że morderca dziewczyny naprawdę może tu być. Z nim.

Starając się nie panikować, zaczął szukać inhalatora z pomocą telefonu. Nie mógł go zgubić, trochę kosztował i mama urwałaby mu łeb. Poza tym nie chciał się udusić, gdy będzie go potrzebował. Przeszukiwał poszycie, ale nie miał póki co szczęścia. Cal po calu oświetlał ziemię, skupiony tylko na swoim inhalatorze, gdy światło ekranu padło na twarz dziewczyny, której szukali ze Stilesem i policjantami. Dziewczyny, która nie miała nóg.

Odskoczył od zwłok jak oparzony, tracąc równowagę i staczając się ze wzgórza. Nadział się na kilka leżących z ziemi patyków i kamieni, ale poza tym wylądował bezpiecznie na dole – przerażony, ale cały.

Włosy stanęły mu dęba na karku, gdy usłyszał za sobą głośny warkot. Nie miał dziś szczęścia. Nie tylko znalazł zwłoki, ale też i to, co przestraszyło tamte jelenie. Odwrócił się powoli za siebie i od razu zauważył wpatrzone w niego czerwone ślepia dziwnej kreatury przycupniętej kawałek od niego.

Istota rzuciła się na niego bez ostrzeżenia, a jej warkot zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Nie zdążył nawet nic zrobić, a bestia była na nim i wielkimi łapami powaliła go na ziemię. Poczuł jak podnosi do góry jego bluzę, a zaraz po tym, potworny ból ogarnął jego ciało, promieniując od prawego boku.

Scott krzyknął i spróbował się odsunąć, ale istota tylko mocniej zacisnęła zęby, które w niego wbiła i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Był pewny, że zaraz umrze, rozszarpany przez to coś, ale ból nagle zelżał, a on mógł się podnieść. Potwór znajdował się teraz kilka kroków dalej i posapując zaczął krążyć wokół niego.

Nie mógł oddychać, ale zmusił się do biegu, nasłuchując czy jest goniony. W panice przedzierał się przez las, aż dotarł do drogi, gdzie omal nie potrącił go samochód. Kierowca skręcił w ostatniej chwili i pojechał dalej, a on stał na środku jezdni, wypatrując pomiędzy drzewami czerwonych oczu. Gdy żadnych nie dostrzegł, odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się już bezpiecznie i mógł na spokojnie opatrzyć ranę, którą zadał mu potwór.

Ostrożnie podwinął bluzę i spojrzał na ślady zębów pozostawione na ciele. Ugryzienie było zakrwawione i piekło, ale nie krwawiło zbyt mocno, co uznał za dobry znak. Nie miał pojęcia, co go zaatakowało, ale miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek to było, nie miało wścieklizny albo nie było jadowite. Zanim zaczął iść wzdłuż drogi, usłyszał jeszcze wilcze wycie.

 

Jennifer skończyła pić kawę i ruszyła na obchód, celowo zostawiając salę Petera jako ostatnią. Była wściekła i rozczarowana jednocześnie. Obiecał, że ją przemieni, gdy tylko zdobędzie moc alfy. Już ją miał, a dalej nie zrobił z niej wilkołaka.

Pamiętała jak wrócił w środku nocy, nieco ubrudzony, ale wyraźnie zadowolony. Zapytała go jak poszło, a on opowiedział o tym, jak z ciężkim sercem zabił swoją siostrzenicę. Czekała aż powie, że teraz nadszedł czas na nią, że ją przemieni, ale nie doczekała się. Peter położył się do spania i to był koniec ich rozmowy tamtej nocy.

Nie poruszała tego tematu, bo nie chciała się narzucać. Poza tym błędem byłoby denerwowanie wilkołaka, a nie chciała umierać. Siedziała więc cicho i dalej czekała. Miała wrażenie, że Peter wie jaka jest niecierpliwa i drwi sobie z niej, odwlekając to, co obiecał. Irytowało ją to, ale co mogła mu zrobić? Rozszarpałby ją na strzępy nawet przed zdobyciem mocy alfy, a co dopiero po.

Po sprawdzeniu stanu wszystkich pacjentów, dotarła w końcu do sali Petera. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła go poza łóżkiem, za to stojącego przy oknie.

\- Zwariowałeś? – zasyczała, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Chcesz żeby ktoś cie zobaczył?

Odwrócił się w jej stronę i serce jej zamarło. Jego usta zdobił arogancki uśmieszek, ale nie to zwróciło jej uwagę, a krew na jego wargach i brodzie. Zlizał ją bardzo powoli, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, znowu z niej kpiąc.

\- Czyja to krew? – spytała, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od jego ust. To nie może być to, o czym myślała. Nie może.

-Pyszna – stwierdził Peter z zadowoleniem i starł resztki krwi z ust, oblizując palce. – Wiedziałem, że w tym chłopaku coś jest.

\- Nie – jęknęła. Zrobiło jej się nagle słabo. Wiedziała, że McCall zniszczy jej cały plan, wiedziała! – To miałam być ja.

Peter popatrzył na nią z politowaniem, co tylko bardziej ją rozsierdziło.

\- To był wypadek, spotkałem go przypadkiem, gdy chodził po lesie.

\- Miałam być twoją pierwszą betą! – krzyknęła, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że ktoś może ją usłyszeć. Dwa długie kroki wystarczyły, by znalazła się przy Peterze, którego popchnęła na ścianę. – Miałeś przemienić najpierw mnie!

Oczy mężczyzny zalśniły szkarłatem, a z jego palców wyrosły ostrze pazury, które wbił jej policzki, gdy złapał ją za brodę, ściskając mocno.

\- Uważaj, Jennifer – ostrzegł ją, a jego głos brzmiał inaczej niż zwykle i zdawał się przedzierać w głąb jej duszy. Zrobiło jej się nagle zimno. – Nie zapominaj, kto tu rządzi. Przemienię cię, gdy będzie mi to odpowiadać. Nie zamierzam mieć na głowie dwóch bet, które nie potrafią się kontrolować. Jak Scott nauczy się kontroli, przyjdzie pora i na ciebie, zrozumiano?

Przytaknęła z trudem, chwyt Petera uniemożliwiał jej poruszanie głową.

\- Dobrze. – Puścił ją i nonszalancko położył się na łóżku, wyganiając ją machnięciem ręki. – A teraz idź sobie. Mam ochotę na drzemkę.

Nie mówiąc nic, opuściła pokój, czując jak w oczach zbierają jej się łzy.

Miała być pierwsza. Obiecał.

Co takiego miał Scott McCall, czego ona nie miała? 


End file.
